


Ghosted

by a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue (falloutboiruto)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Ghost Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Moving On, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue
Summary: Rey is living her worst life as a depressed loser on Tatooine. But one night, something(or someone) starts haunting her....
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta:d we die like men etc  
> i, the author, have no real knowledge of star wars i just wrote this for fun. pls don't take this too seriously

It all began in the space supermarket on Tatooine. Rey was doing a late-night snack run(she had a craving for Zoritos) and as she walked to the cash register she braced herself for the judgmental look that the cashier would surely give her toothpaste-stained oversized hoodie and messy bun. Things had been hard since Kylo Ren (or as she had liked to call him; Ben) had died, ok? Maybe she was depressed, but at least she’d soon have her Zoritos to crunch on.

“That’ll be 3 credits,” the cashier droned (coincidentally, it was a robot cashier), and the flourescent ceiling lights started flickering like crazy.

“Uh,” Rey said. Luckily she could pick out the correct sum of credits in the dark by using the Force. “Are the lights supposed to flicker like this?”

“No,” the robot said, inspecting their long press-on nails at the top of their metal fingertips. “But they don’t pay me enough to care.”

-

As Rey unlocked the door to her (honestly, kind of sad) apartment, she was met with the sight of the same messy state that she had left it in. She tumbled down on her bed(that doubled as a couch), and took a bite of a scrumptious Zorito. She must’ve drifted off, because suddenly she jolted up, wide awake, ready to fight because was that a scraping noise she had just heard? She looked around wildly, and saw… that her (embarrassingly small) studio apartment was clean and tidy again. No dishes in the sink, no dirty clothes on the floor, no nothing.

“Hello?” Rey called out. “Thanks for cleaning my apartment and everything, but maybe show yourself so I’ll know that you’re not a serial killer?”

The lights started flickering again, just like in the supermarket.

“I am a highly trained Jedi. Just so you know, if you _are_ a serial killer I can kick your ass, even in the dark.” Rey tried to sense the presence of the prankster/(serial killer?) in her apartment but came up with nothing.

Suddenly, a distorted, cracking voice responded, like a radio signal with bad reception. “I’m not a serial killer! Well, I mean, back when I was evil I did kill—… No, wait, no! I’m a nice ghost from the afterlife! Don’t fear me, I want to help you!”

"Uh-huh?" Rey taunted. "Then why don't you face me head-on instead of hiding like a coward?"

The voice stayed silent for a moment while Rey wracked her brain to remember where she recognized _that voice_ from. “Ben? Is that you?”

“No!” A moment passed. “Unless…?”

“Unless what?”

“If you’d like to see Ben, that is.”

Rey only nodded. And so, a glowing Ben-shaped figure appeared before her. He avoided eye contact and hunched his shoulders.

“So, you’re a force ghost now?” Rey asked.

“I guess. Uh. I thought I’d check in on you and you seemed kind of sad so I decided to like, try to help you out with stuff—“

Rey cut him off by kissing him passionately. It turned out that kissing a force ghost felt like being electrocuted by static, just a little bit.

“Oh,” Ben said as she pulled away, only inches from the apparition of his face. “Do you like me as like, a friend….?”

“No. I’ll show you.”

-

In the afterglow, Rey laid speechless. Ben vaped beside her in her almost-too-tiny bed, also silently.

"Well, that's enough vaping for tonight I think," Ben said faux-causally, making his vape disappear in a gust of ghost-smoke. "So, uh…" He started sweating profusely.

Rey reached her hand out to interlace her fingers with Ben’s. It almost felt real. “I quite enjoyed myself, yes.”

“Oh good— I mean, I was going to ask what you are going to do now?”

Rey stared at the mold stains in the ceiling. “Probably start talking to my friends again. Being isolated here on Tatooine has not been great for my mental health. Missing you has not been great either.”

Ben awkwardly made an awkward face. “Well, sorry for dying…”

Rey shifted in bed so that she instead laid facing him. “I’m glad you came back, at least.”

Ben audibly swallowed and caressed her face with a blue-glowing hand. "Look, I'm sorry it had to be like this. But I think it's best for you if you try to move on. That's what my ghost-therapist says."

Rey sighed. She couldn’t argue with advice from a ghost therapist. “Well, I guess this is good-bye then?”

They ended up talking all through the night and parted ways in the morning. Rey felt overall very crusty, having gotten no sleep and all, but she did feel slightly hopeful.

She was going to get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments if you like dis


End file.
